Trials, possession and love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o sees Tygra has his wife Cheetara and now an expectant father. Now Lion-o is feeling pressured to find a bride. Unfortunately all the only female lion of age in a noble family is already married and the others are too old or too young. Now Lion-o must find his perfect girl else where then he finds the one he is looking for in a medic named Pumyra. Limyra. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o sees Tygra and his wife Cheetara bother of them happy as can be. They are even going to have a baby soon. Lion-o knows he has to find a bride of his own. Everyone in the palace is saying so too. Lion-o feels really pressured and decides to talk to his father about it.

"Father, I need to find a bride," Lion-o said.

"True but finding one your own species of cat is tricky. The only one of age just got married two months ago and the other lion noble daughters are too young and the other single noble ladies are too old. So we have to find a lady for you of another cat species. I figured this day would come and hopefully show to one of the members of the council you don't have to be a lion or lioness to marry into the royal family." his father said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

"But I am afraid the lady must be of noble blood." Claudius said.

"I wish I would be whoever I fell in love with!" Lion-o said storming off.

Claudius sighed and watched Lion-o leave angry. "I wish there was something I could do for him," Claudius said. He looked at the portrait of his late wife and queen and the mother of Lion-o. "Oh Leona only if you were here you'd know what to do," he said.

Lion-o was walking through Thundera trying to clear his head. "Taking a bride from nobles what happened to love in Tygra's case?" Lion-o asked himself. He was so wrapped up in himself he bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry," Lion-o said. Then looked into her eyes. "Um hi," he said.

"Hello," she said.

"I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into the prince of Thundera!" she said.

"It's alright," Lion-o said. "What is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Pumyra," Pumyra said.

"So where are you going?" Lion-o asked.

"To the palace I heard from Jaga that they need some more medics at the medical house at the palace." Pumyra said.

"That's great, I hope I will be able to see you," Lion-o said.

"I hope I can see you soon too," Pumyra said.

Once at the palace Lion-o went to his room and Pumyra went to the medical house. The medical house was huge, there were many different kinds of cats there who were healers. "Hello, I am Kali the head medic and the wife of the head cleric Jaga." Kali said.

"Hello, I'm Pumyra I a medic, and I hope to be able to be part of the medical house to treat the clerics and royal family." Pumyra said.

"That's great, come with me," Kali said. "Here we have our medical bays and supply rooms. " she said. "Over there we have the room where we make medicine." she added. "Over there is where we practice our medical skills." she continued.

The lead her down a hallway. "Here we have the rooms of the medics as you can see several are unoccupied." Kali said. "This is your room," she said.

"Great," Pumyra said.

"Tomorrow you will start working as a medic of the palace." Kali said.

"Thanks," Pumyra said.

The next day Pumyra started to treat many of the cats who came in. It was pretty basic and she learned new things and got tips from the older medics. She had some free time and went into the garden for some fresh air. "It's such a beautiful day." Pumyra said.

"Wow, never thought I would see you out here," Lion-o said.

"Hello Lion-o," Pumyra said. "I have a few hours until my next shift," she said.

"Well I was about to go mount riding you want to join me?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure I love mount riding," Pumyra said.

Lion-o grabbed his mount and gave Pumyra another. "This is Marksmen," Lion-o said giving her the mount.

"Hello Marksmen," she said petting him.

"This is my mount Star," he said.

"Talk about lovely," she said.

"Thanks now let's go," Lion-o said. "There is a meadow nearby, where Tygra and ride our mounts. It's great place for riding." he said.

"Then let's go," Pumyra said.

They climbed on the mounts and rode across the meadow. "This amazing, the last time I rode a mount was when I was a little girl, it was my father's but we had sell it," Pumyra said.

"Well I'm glad you got to ride one again," Lion-o said. "Man I love feeling the wind hair." he said.

"Yes it feels nice," Pumyra said.

They stopped for a bit. "Wow, that was pretty exciting," Pumyra said.

"Yes it was, it feels nice to ride with someone who isn't my brother," Lion-o said.

"I see," Pumyra said.

"You see, I have to find a bride sometime soon and I hope it's someone I can love. The reason is there are no lioness nobles my age available." Lion-o said.

"I see, I bet whoever you find is the luckiest girl ever," Pumyra said.

"I just hope I find one to love," Lion-o said.

"Well, I care about you and I am glad we became friends," Pumyra said.

"Same here," Lion-o said.

Then Lion-o saw a lovely looking flower and picked it. "Here for you," he said.

"Thanks," Pumyra said.

Then their hands touched and they blushed.

"We better head back before sunset," Lion-o said.

"Yes let's go," Pumyra said.

They made it back and went to their rooms. They were thinking about each other. Hoping they would see each other again soon.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lion-o sometimes saw Pumyra around and she saw him around. They liked seeing each other. Today Lion-o gave her a flower a star lilac.

"Thank you," Pumyra said. "It's so beautiful," she said.

"You're welcome," he said.

Then she kissed his cheek. Lion-o smiled and blushed. He was very content. "So Pumyra would you like to ride mounts again?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love too," Pumyra said.

Their favorite thing to do together. They loved it feeling the wind in their hair and being together.

Today after a ride they looked at each other and smiled. They leaned in close and kissed. Lion-o went to his room happy as did Pumyra. Both of them were in love.

The next morning Lion-o went around his room humming to himself and passed his father on the way out. "Morning father," he said with a smile and left humming happily.

Claudius noticed and figured Lion-o was in love. It was good change of mood from before.

Pumyra was very happy working hard too. Kali was proud of how hard she was working.

"You are doing very well Pumyra I'm proud of you." Kali said.

"Thanks Kali," Pumyra said.

One cool evening Pumyra was giving Cheetara an exam to see is she was doing okay since she was pregnant with twins. "You look like you're doing fine those twins will be here in a couple of months," Pumyra said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Cheetara said.

It had to be exciting for Cheetara at the thought of being a mother soon. "You're I'm love," Cheetara said.

"How did you figure that out?" Pumyra asked.

"You have been contently sighing all day and smiling," Cheetara said. "So tell me who is it?" She said.

"It's Lion-o we have been seeing each other for the past few weeks." Pumyra said.

"That's nice you two must really like each other," Cheetara said.

"Yes very much," Pumyra said.

Pumyra was heading out and saw Lion-o in his room and came in to see him. "Hey," she said. "Sorry for barging in you left the door open," she said closing it.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled they started kissing. They were in a deep and passionate make out session. It came the point where Lion-o locked the door and they got undressed. They laid down together and started to kiss and touch each other. Lion-o and Pumyra were making noise. Tygra passed by the room and heard the sounds coming from there.

He realized what was going on in there and blushed. _Sounds like Lion-o and Pumyra are getting pretty serious. _He thought and left.

Pumyra was so far on cloud nine that she didn't notice the stinging on the side of her neck.

Then Lion-o and Pumyra dozed off. The sun started to rise. "Good morning," Lion-o said.

"Good morning to you too," Pumyra said. Then she realized something. "I'm going to be late!" She said.

"Then you better get going," Lion-o said.

The two of them got dressed quickly. Lion-o gave her one last kiss before she left. "I'll see you later," Lion-o said.

Pumyra smiled and ran off. She rushed into the medical house. "Sorry I'm late Kali I fell asleep at the palace." Pumyra said.

"It's quite alright," Kali said.

Pumyra finished up get work and went to talk to the other young medics. But it was uncomfortable because they were staring. She went to her room and fixed things up. Then she looked in the mirror and saw why everyone was staring.

She had a mating mark. _Lion-o must've done it last night. _Pumyra thought. The mark was on the side of her neck. Then touched the healing wound. It was starting to scab over. She shocked that Lion-o would do such a thing, yet amazed that he wanted her to be his mate.

Pumyra went to town and saw Lion-o talking to other girls. She didn't know what to think. Some of the girls were being touchy on Lion-o.

Touching his arms and shoulders. "Come on ladies I already told you I love someone else." Lion-o said. "There she is," he said pointing at Pumyra and going to her. The girls huffed and left.

"I love you too Lion-o," Pumyra said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lion-o and Pumyra saw each other very often. Batara a female jaguar noble who was the apprentice of one of the older medics grew jealous of their relationship. Especially when Pumyra came in sometimes smelling like Lion-o. She liked Lion-o a lot too and wanted to marry him. "Look at Lion-o's little commoner love bug." Batara said in an overly sweet yet rude voice.

That really got on Pumyra's nerves. Today Pumyra was giving Cheetara a check up because her twins would be born soon. She was very irritated at the moment. "Is something bothering you?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes it's just Batara, she is a jaguar apprentice to Galantor one of the top medics. She is being rude to me and flirting with Lion-o," Pumyra said with a growl.

"That has to be very irritating." Cheetara said.

"You got that right." Pumyra said. "She does anything like kiss him she will be eating her own medical bag." She snapped.

"Wow she must have you whipped up," Cheetara said.

"Well she is probably jealous and has feelings for Lion-o too," Cheetara said.

"I see," Pumyra said.

Cheetara made a face and knew it was time.

Lion-o had a couple things on his mind. Tygra noticed this. "Something on your mind?" He asked him.

"Yes I like Pumyra a lot and don't know how to tell father I'm in love with a commoner, or if he'll accept it. There is also Batara she is getting very flirty around me, even though I told her several times I am not interested." Lion-o said.

"That is quite a pickle," Tygra said.

"I know," Lion-o said.

"Well the harvest festival is in two weeks maybe you can tell father there," Tygra said. "I just hope I can make it, Cheetara is going to have the twins any day now," he said.

Then they saw Pumyra running past. "Pumyra what's the rush?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm getting Kali Cheetara is labor," Pumyra said.

"Oh dear, I better get going too," Tygra said running to the birthing room.

"I'll tell father," Lion-o said.

A bit later Pumyra was helping Kali with Cheetara's delivery. "Push Cheetara push," Kali said.

"You can do it," Pumyra said.

The first cub was born and Kali clipped the cord and Pumyra started to clean him up. "Okay the first baby is a boy," Kali said. The second cub was born. "Another little boy," she said.

Pumyra handed the cleaned up and swaddled up cubs to their mother. "My little boys," Cheetara said.

"Cheetara I'm so proud of you," Tygra said.

"I love you Tygra," Cheetara said.

Claudius and Lion-o came in and saw the little boys. Tygra and Cheetara named them after their late fathers. Tygra named the one who looked like a tiger Javan and Cheetara named the one who looked a like a cheetah Chexor.

It was a very endearing sight. "Well looks like we will be going to harvest festival with our new sons." Tygra said.

"Yes, everyone will get the chance to see them," Cheetara said.

"Yes and this will be quite an announcement for the kingdom," Claudius said.

That night Lion-o and Pumyra went at it again and Lion-o bit her neck again marking her again. "Lion-o," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

"Because I want you to be my mate and let other men know you are not available. Because I'm your's and you are mine," Lion-o said affectionately rubbing his cheek against hers. That made Pumyra purr happily.

A few days later Pumyra was busy doing somethings and felt suddenly felt sick to her stomach and ran to the washroom and threw up. Tanali a medic who became Pumyra's best friend came up. "You haven been throwing up a lot lately." she told Pumyra.

"I know at first I thought I was something I ate but now," Pumyra said starting to feel sick again and vomited again. "I think I'm getting really sick," she said.

"I'll take you Kali," Tanali said. She helped Pumyra up and lead her queasy friend to Kali's medical office.

"Hey what's going on?" Kali asked.

"Pumyra is falling very ill I'm afraid." Tanali said.

"Oh dear," Kali said. "I will start the exam right away," she said.

Tanali left after that.

Pumyra was being examined. "Hmm, no fever," Kali said.

"I feel so not like myself." Pumyra said.

"Can you tell me your other symptoms?' Kali asked.

"Okay," Pumyra said. "I get headaches, I've been emotional, I'm tired almost all the time, I have to go to the bathroom often, I get constipated, I have heartburn, I can't even stand some smells anymore or certain foods and my breasts are tender." she said.

"Hmm, I am aware you and Lion-o's relationship, and it's obvious he's left his mark on you several times." Kali said.

"Yes and I don't mind the mark I am aware what is for either for signifying the bond between mates in other words a married couple or a male's desire to mate in other words marry a certain female with a certain female," Pumyra said.

"Yes, that is true, well since you and Lion-o are doing sexual activity, I hope you are aware where it might lead," Kali said.

"Yes I know where it might lead, illness, or pregnancy, I doubt it's illness because Lion-o and I first admitted to each other we were each other's first one to do it with." Pumyra said. The her eyes widened at the next thought. "Are you saying I might be pregnant?" she asked startled.

"Actually you are pregnant," Kali said.

Pumyra was shocked looked at the ground. She didn't know what to think it was like everything was spinning around and about to come to an end. She was so worried what was she going to do? What would Lion-o say?

Kali noticed her distress and place hand on her shoulder. "Now my dear, I know things may seem bad now, but I assure you everything will be fine." Kali said. "Now I need you to inform Lion-o about this, it is his child after all," she said.

"Okay Kali," Pumyra said.

"Here drink some water before you go, it will help calm you down," Kali said.

Pumyra drank the water and calmed down. "Thanks Kali, I will tell Lion-o at the festival tonight." Pumyra said.

"Okay my dear remember keep you chin up." Kali said.

"Thanks again," Pumyra said and left.

Kali smiled and went back to work.

Everyone was looking forward to the festival. Lion-o was planning on telling his father about his love for Pumyra at the festival tonight. But he was nervous.

Soon the festival had started and Lion-o found Pumyra. "Hey Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"Hey Lion-o," Pumyra said giving him a kiss. Then pulled him away.

"Pumyra where are you taking me?" Lion-o asked.

"I have something to tell you," Pumyra said once they were in a secluded place.

"Okay what do you have to tell me?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm pregnant with your baby," Pumyra said.

Lion-o gasped and looked at Pumyra's middle. He could hardly believe it he was going to be a father! He was being so quiet Pumyra was starting to worry. "Lion-o is everything alright?" she said as Lion-o wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug.

"This is wonderful! I can't wait to meet our baby," Lion-o said. "I am going to tell father you are the one I love and the one I want to marry tonight!" he said.

Lion-o and Pumyra headed back to the festival. Batara noticed them coming up. She saw Lion-o nuzzling Pumyra's neck and touching her belly like it was a precious treasure or something. That made her really jealous.

"Pumyra wait here and I will go talk to father okay," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Pumyra said. Pumyra went over and got herself a little snack. She saw Batara coming up. "Oh hey Batara having a nice time?" she asked.

"Why does he like you?" Batara said with venom.

"What are you talking about?" Pumyra asked.

"I mean you and Lion-o!" Batara said. "You are not meant for Lion-o!" she said.

"Can you calm down? Lion-o and I love each other," Pumyra said.

"He should be with me I am from a noble family while you are a commoner! I have a right to marry and love Lion-o you don't you filthy peasant!" Batara said.

"Can you calm down, I'm sorry you feel that way, and I know you really like Lion-o and you must understand.." Pumyra said. Before she could finish Batara slapped her.

"No you understand I love Lion-o and he belongs with me stay away from him or else." Batara said.

"Listen I don't want any trouble," Pumyra said. She was getting ready run and ready to protect her future baby. "Please, calm down and let's talk about something else," she said.

Batara was so jealous and angry and started to attack Pumyra. Pumyra was trying to defend herself from Batara's attacks and her future cub from danger.

Lion-o found his father was about to tell him about his choice. "Jaga, Kali!" a young cleric said.

"What is it Valor?" Jaga asked.

"Medic Batara is attacking medic Pumyra," Valor said.

"Oh no," Lion-o said.

"We better stop it," Kali said and ran off with Jaga.

Lion-o was about to follow them.

"Lion-o this doesn't concern you," Claudius said.

"Yes it does, Pumyra is the one I chose to marry and I was going to tell you and ask for your bless later, but now I have to help her," Lion-o said running off.

Claudius was shocked and pleased that his son found the one he wanted marry on his own even if she was commoner. He was pleased with this.

Kali and Jaga made just as Batara knocked Pumyra to the ground. Pumyra landed on her side.

Pumyra was laying in pain. "Stay still," Kali said. "We must get her to the medical house," she said.

"Son," Jaga said.

"Yes sir," his son Jago said.

"Help your mother take Pumyra to the medical house," Jaga said.

"Batara I want to talk to you later,' Kali said.

"Yes, Kali," Batara said.

"Come with me," Jaga told Batara and she followed.

Lion-o saw Kali and Jago taking Pumyra to the medical house and followed.

Once in the medical house Kali started to examine Pumyra and splinted her arm and put it in a sling. Kali went to check her private. Pumyra felt cold and wet down below. "Okay I'm going to examine now," Kali said. There was blood and Pumyra was worried. "I'll take a look a later I have specail ability for me to check, I will wait until you calm down a bit," she said.

Lion-o ran in and saw Pumyra. "Oh Pumyra," Lion-o said and kissed her.

Pumyra sobbed and told Lion-o what happened.

Jaga was talking to Batara as they spoke. Batara listened and started to understand. "Now you must apologize to Pumyra," Jaga said.

"I will," Batara said.

After a bit Pumyra had calmed down a great deal. "Okay now let's check on the baby," Kali said. She touch her middle where the womb was and focused. Her hands glowed a bright yellow. "Good news the baby is fine, it's heartbeat and pulse are normal, and it's life force is good. So you have nothing to worry about," Kali said.

Pumyra and Lion-o were relieved.

Batara came in and heard the whole thing. "Pumyra I am so sorry, I really shouldn't have attacked you like I did under any circumstance even if I was jealous, I just fine rejection hard to accept can you two forgive me?" Batara asked.

"Of course," Lion-o and Pumyra said.

Batara managed to smile.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Kali was examining Pumyra an hour later. "Okay you will be fine, your bleeding has stopped but I wouldn't try sex for few days you two," Kali said.

"I don't argue with you there," Pumyra said.

"Same here, I don't want hurt her more than she is," Lion-o said.

"Good, now your arm will heal in three weeks, so it's best not to do your duties or certain leisurely activities." Kali said.

"Okay," Pumyra said. She was looking forward to mount riding with Lion-o again.

"Pumyra you must rest too," Kali said.

"I know the place she can rest," Lion-o said. "I already talked to father about it and a room was set up for her." he said. He picked her up and carried her there.

The next morning Pumyra saw Cheetara and Tygra at breakfast.

"We heard what happened are you alright?" Tygra asked.

"Yes I'm fine it's just broken arm," Pumyra said.

"Glad to hear it," Cheetara said as began to rock the fussing Chexor.

"Ah somebody's fussy," Lion-o said.

"Yes he is a little fussy now, Javan is the more calm one but Chexor he's got colic right now and hard to soothe," Cheetara said.

"Try burping him a couple of times it might be because he's gassy." Pumyra said.

"Okay, then let's try it," Cheetara said and started to pat Chexor's back. Chexor burped and made content sounds. "It worked he's much calmer than before." she said.

"Sometimes a little quiet and calm is what is needed too, it might help he truly relax." Pumyra said.

"Thanks Pumyra, it's great you are a medic." Tygra said.

Lion-o went to go talk to his father. "Lion-o I understand you chose a young medic to be your bride and mate," Claudius said.

"Her name is Pumyra father," Lion-o said.

"Yes and fine one she is and bless your union," Claudius said.

"Really?" Lion-o asked.

"Really and I will hold a banquet once her arm heals," Claudius said.

"Thank you father," Lion-o said hugging him.

"You're welcome son," Claudius said.

A few weeks later Pumyra's arm was as good as new and put on a little weight but not enough to be noticeable.

Lion-o was sitting with Tygra and Cheetara watching them hold their babies. "It's great Father is putting on this big engagement banquet for you and Pumyra tonight it's great that you two are getting married." Tygra said.

"Yes I'm glad things are working out for you two." Cheetara said.

"Well there is something else and won't be easy to tell father," Lion-o said.

"What's that?" Cheetara asked.

"Pumyra's pregnant with my cub," Lion-o said.

Tygra slapped his brother's back. "Congrats little brother, you are going to be a father, and I am going to be an uncle," Tygra said.

"I'm going to be aunt," Cheetara said.

"I know and I hope father takes it well," Lion-o said.

"I think he will," Tygra said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Lion-o said leaving.

Lion-o made it to the Throne room and saw his father. "Hello Lion-o it sure took a great deal of talking to that very traditional member of the council and he was over ruled and the law was changed to how it should of been." Claudius said. "I hope you and Pumyra are prepared for the banquet in your honor tonight? " he asked.

"We are, it's just there is something else you should know," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Claudius asked.

"Pumyra is pregnant with my cub." Lion-o said.

"I see, well that does make a change and a great one, to think in nine more months I will be a grandfather again. This is great news son and she will be your queen and any cub you two have will be the crowned prince or princess it's pretty wonderful. I hope it all goes well. Take care of her my son." Claudius said patting him on the back.

"Thanks father," Lion-o said leaving.

Lion-o made it to Pumyra's room and smiled at her. "Father is happy about the cub." Lion-o said.

"That's wonderful," Pumyra said.

They got dressed and ready for the banquet. Lion-o and Pumyra sat down next to each other and ready for it to start. Lion-o was in a nice suite and Pumyra in a lovely dress. Tygra and Cheetara were sitting across from them.

Claudius stood up in front of everyone. "Today we a gathered to celebrated the engagement of my son Lion-o and Pumyra. Their love has grown and proven to many who encounter them. They will marry and will someday rule together. This will be a wedding to remember and the law for royal love has changed and this will be the first and proud example of it. I just want to say Lion-o my son I am very proud of you." Claudius said. "Now I propose a toast to the wedding and future king and queen of Thundera!" he said.

Everything was going smoothly dancing and talking and wonderful food. It was late at night and soon everyone left to go home. Lion-o and Pumyra were happy soon they would be married and be together forever.

They planned the wedding in a couple of weeks because Pumyra wanted it done before her pregnancy became noticeable.

Claudius couldn't argue with that.

A couple of weeks later Lion-o was in a fine suite and Pumyra was in a lovely dress. They were getting ready to be married.

The whole kingdom was their and the wedding began. "Friends we are gather to celebrate the union of Lion-o and Pumyra." the preacher said. "Pumyra do you promise to be a good princess of Thundera and good future queen of Thundera?" he asked.

"I do," Pumyra said.

"Good, now Lion-o do you take Pumyra as your wife, princess and future queen and love her and share your throne till death do you part?" the preacher said.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Pumyra do you take Lion-o as your husband, prince and future king and love him and share your throne till death do you part?" the preacher said.

"I do," Pumyra said.

"Now tie the ribbon together," the preacher said.

Lion-o and Pumyra tied the ribbon into a lovely bow. "I pronounce husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the preacher said.

Lion-o and Pumyra kissed. "I present to you Prince Lion-o and Princess Pumyra!" the preacher said.

The crowd cheered.

It was a wonderful moment.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Lion-o and Pumyra were happy. They were now mates and expecting a baby. Pumyra was now living in the palace. Since she married Lion-o two weeks ago she was now Thundera's crown princess who would one day be the queen. Lion-o loved her very much.

Today Pumyra was out in the market place with Cheetara. Cheetara's twins were resting in a sling that looked really comfortable. "Hello Pumyra and Cheetara fancy seeing you here," Batara said.

"Hey Batara," Cheetara said.

"Yes it's good to see you, so how are things going with your new husband?" Pumyra asked.

"Oh things are going wonderful," Batara said. "Another thing, I spent sometime with Arol five weeks ago and I think I might be, pregnant," she whispered to the two.

"Wow, congratulations." Pumyra said.

"I know but he's a soldier and he might be gone to battle at times for most of our child's life if I really am pregnant," Batara said.

"Don't worry," Cheetara said.

"Yes, I know who might be able to confirm your pregnant," Pumyra said.

"Kali?" Batara asked.

"Yes, I will take you too her," Pumyra said.

"Are you sure? You're pregnant too," Batara said.

"I'm sure besides my baby isn't coming for another seven months." Pumyra said. She lead Kali to the medical house where she was looked at by Kali.

"Congratulations your pregnant," Kali said.

"I can't wait to tell my husband," Batara said.

They heard the alarm in the distance. "The alarm," Kali said.

"I wonder what it's about?" Batara said.

"I'm going to find Lion-o he'll know," Pumyra said hurrying off to find Lion-o. She found him and managed to catch her breath.

"Sweetheart you shouldn't be running in your condition." Lion-o said.

"Sorry, what's with the alarm?" Pumyra asked.

"I don't know," Lion-o said.

Then a couple of guards came in with an injured Panthro and a kind of dog called a doberman following looking worried. "Get Kali," Claudius told a guard.

"Yes sire," the guard said and hurried off and brought back Kali.

Kali started to treat Panthro. "Panthro what happened wheres Grune?" Claudius asked.

"It's like this Grune and I were still searching for the book of omens but we didn't find it what we found was the legendary Mum-Ra." Panthro said. "He knocked me into a pit and I survived and traveled through the desert and met Dobo here in the dog city pit and escaped together because our next fight was death match against each other. We didn't want to cause each other harm. We encountered Grune and Mum-Ra again. Mum-Ra had an army of hypnotized animals their eyes were glowing red and Mum-Ra told us to tell you prepare yourselves for a war to end all wars and all you animals will be my slaves again like your ancestors were." Panthro said.

"Father we have to stop them," Tygra said.

"Yes," Claudius said.

"Father this will take more than the Thunderian army, we need all the animals to defeat this monster, it's our only chance," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o is right Claudius," Jaga said.

"I hoped to see the day when all the armies of the other animals work together. Lion-o you will go to the other animal's lands and tell them what is going on and tell them we must join together in peace," Claudius said.

"Yes father," Lion-o said.

"Your name's Dobo isn't it?" Claudius asked.

"Yes sire," Dobo said.

"Dobo you and Panthro will go with Lion-o on this mission," Claudius said.

"Yes sire," Dobo said.

"Tygra you will train with the soldiers and get battle ready," Claudius said.

"Yes father," Tygra said.

"Kali you prepare a medical camp we are going to need it." Claudius said.

"Yes sire," Kali said.

"Jaga make sure your clerics are ready just in case for invasion of the palace." Claudius said.

"Of course," Jaga said. "We are looking at war that will be a turning point for all third earth," he said.

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Lion-o headed out with Dobo and Panthro in an effort to convince the leaders of the other animals to join them in the war against Mum-Ra. "Be careful love," Pumyra said.

"I will," Lion-o said and headed out.

They were traveling day and night. They made it to the land of the elephants. "Listen we need your help and if you don't help your peaceful way of life will come to an end," Lion-o said.

"I can tell you are speaking the truth we will help you, we aren't much of fighters, but when we do fight we fight to win, we are also skilled healers and will help treat the wounded." Anet the elephant leader said.

"Thank you my father said in a few weeks time there will be a meeting and to prepare. We will see you there." Lion-o said.

Their travels continued and they made it to the lizard kingdom. Lion-o was a bit worried and got them to agree to it. He got all the animals to agree. "Okay the last kingdom we have to go to is a the dog kingdom." Lion-o said.

They made it to the dog kingdom. Lion-o began discussing things with the dog king and got him to agree. "I will see you at the meeting," Lion-o said.

They started to travel back to Thundera and they were attacked by a monkey who was a member of Mum-Ra's army. Lion-o was about to be attacked from behind and Dobo knocked him away. "Panthro let's do our special move from the pit." Dobo said.

"You got it," Panthro said.

They did well and the monkey ran off. "You win this time, but next time won't be easy." the monkey said.

They made it back to Thundera. "What took you so long?" Claudius asked.

"We were attacked by a member of Mum-Ra's army," Panthro said.

"Yes and he tried to kill me, he would've succeed if it wasn't Dobo," Lion-o said.

"Is this true?" Claudius asked.

"Yes," Dobo said.

"Yes and he saved my life a couple of times in the pit and on the way back here, he is a very brave dog and skilled fighter," Panthro said.

"I wouldn't be such a skilled fighter if you had been teaching me Panthro." Dobo said.

Claudius was amazed by Dobo's bravery and loyalty to his allies and respect of orders. He held ceremony all of Thundera came even the dogs from the slums. "Dobo today you are now the first dog soldier in the Thunderian army, I hope you will rise through the ranks." Claudius said. "Also from this day forward, dogs may join the Thunderian army if they chose to do so, Thundera is now welcoming animals of all kinds and when this is over my son Lion-o has vision of new city a place where all animals can live and work together, the city of unity. For he has helped me see the future," Claudius said.

All of Thundera cheered. Dobo was amazed he was now Thunderian soldier. "I can't believe after all this time my cruel father who disowned me, telling me I would never amount to anything, I am now a soldier in the mighty Thunderian army," Dobo said.

"I'm glad, now how about some sparing practice friend?" Panthro asked.

"Sure Panthro," Dobo said.

Lion-o was glad to see Pumyra again. She was starting show. "Look at that it will be sometime soon." Lion-o said.

"Not for another five months." Pumyra said.

The armies were now ready. Claudius put Lion-o in charge of Thundera until he returned. Batara had to stay and not help with the medical area she was pregnant and needed to stay in safety. Her husband Arol had to go. She kissed him and told him to be careful.

Tygra was in charge of making sure everyone was ready and training new soldiers.

Suddenly two soldiers came in with a couple of kittens. A young boy and girl. They were twin brother and sister. Mum-Ra's army had killed their family and they were all alone.

"Father there are probably going to be some orphaned children we must bring them here to the palace to stay safe we have more than enough room." Lion-o said.

"That makes sense," Claudius said. "I want you soldiers to comb across third earth, if you find in lost children or orphans bring them to the palace so we can help them, this palace will be a haven for the children until the war ends." Claudius said. "Same goes for pregnant women bring them here to and they shall be safe," he said.

"Yes sire," they said.

"Lion-o you will stay here and protect these children and mothers to be and are in charge of Thundera, you know if anything happens to me out there you will be king," Claudius said.

"Yes father," Lion-o said.

"Dobo and Panthro you will assist Lion-o in keeping the palace safe and I want you to listen to him and advise him," Claudius said.

"Yes sire," Panthro said.

"Understood," Dobo said.

The armies packed up and left to set up camp. Lion-o and Tygra stayed behind. Lion-o had to run Thundera and protect the children and expectant mothers and Tygra had to train new soldiers.

The two kittens that were brought in last week were proving to be playful. Their names were Wilykit and Wilykat they had been living on a farm with their families until Mum-Ra's army attacked, they managed to hide but when they came out of hiding they came out of hiding discovering their parents and younger siblings were gone and they collapsed from exhaustion while looking for help.

Soon the palace was going to get crowded.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

It had been a couple of months since the war started. Lion-o and Tygra were busy at work. Tygra was training some new soldiers and Lion-o was watching over refugees in the palace. Tygra and Cheetara's twins were now seven months old. Lion-o was concerned because Pumyra was going to give birth in five months. Suddenly they heard an alarm. "Refugees coming in!" a guard shouted.

Four cats were brought in and they saw Wilykat and Wilykit who saw them. They ran to each other and hugged. The family was reunited. "Don't worry you will be safe here," Lion-o said.

There were several new babies and several other women who were pregnant.

The war was growing ferocious. Many animals were falling and they needed more men. Tygra sent out as many fully trained men as he could. He feared soon he and Lion-o would have to go to battle. So they practiced.

Today a messenger came in. "I got a message for one of the refugee women." he said giving it to Lion-o. Lion-o looked at the message.

"Batara, Arol had lost his left arm and right leg he'll live," Lion-o said.

"That is such a relief but my poor Arol," Batara said.

"Panthro and Dobo go to berbil village and take Arol there they will outfit him with prosthetics." Lion-o said.

"Yes Lion-o," they said.

The war continued on for another month. It was time to make the final push. Lion-o and Tygra decided enough was enough and went off to help in the battle and what they saw was terrible. Many animals had been killed our injured. Lion-o saw his father get seriously injured by Mum-Ra. Lion-o ran up and grabbed the sword and fought Mum-Ra off and used it to seal him away and had the berbils launch his ship into deep space.

Claudius was laying on the ground dying. Lion-o held his father's head. "Father please stay with us," Lion-o said.

"My sons, I am so proud of you, both of you. Lion-o you have proven yourself a worthy king. All of Thundera will look to you now, I love you my sons." Claudius said and died.

Lion-o hugged his father one last time.

"The war is over let's celebrate." Lion-o said.

They made to Thundera. Lion-o stood in front of the crowd and spoke. "Much has changed during this war against Mum-Ra allies and friends were made and I intended to keep it that way. From now on all animals will have rights and all will have homes, together we will build a city for all animals the city of unity and we better get started on it," Lion-o said.

The whole crowd cheered.

Jaga then crowned Lion-o king and Pumyra queen. "All hail King Lion-o and queen Pumyra." Jaga said.

The crowd cheered louder than before.

They started to build the city. Lion-o was proud with it going smoothly. Pumyra was going to have the baby soon. They were really looking forward to it. They even were planning on making memorial to all the animals who gave their lives in the war.

Pumyra looked out the window of the palace watching them build the city. Then she looked at the crib that would soon hold her little one. She was feeling tired so she sat down. She started to work on the baby blanket. Cheetara came in with her year old twins. "Hey Pumyra how are you feeling?" Cheetara asked.

"Fat and clumsy." Pumyra answered.

"Don't worry soon you will have your baby," Cheetara said.

"Yes and according to Kali labor will start even if I'm not ready for it," Pumyra said.

"Isn't that the truth," Cheetara said.

The twins were playing together on their mom's lap.

"You know if it's a boy Lion-o and I have decided to name him after his father, to honor him," Pumyra said.

"What if it's a girl?" Cheetara said.

"We don't know, we will know it when we lay eyes on her, is what Lion-o said." Pumyra told her. Then Pumyra made a face.

"Are you okay?" Cheetara asked.

"I don't know I think I'm just having indigestion again." Pumyra said.

"Are you sure is indigestion?" Cheetara asked.

"I don't know," Pumyra said. "I think it's getting worse and the pain is starting to go away and come back again." she said.

"Okay, I think you might be in labor," Cheetara said. "I'll go get Kali," she said rushing off she told a guard to get Lion-o because Pumyra seems to be close to giving birth.

A bit later Lion-o came rushing into the nursery. The guard told him what was going on. He was by her side in heartbeat. "You are going to be okay Pumyra," Lion-o said holding her hand.

Kali came in and checked on Pumyra. She placed her hands on Pumyra's belly. She asked how far apart the pains were and how bad it was. Pumyra told her exactly 17 minutes apart and the pain was manageable.

Pumyra was taken to the birthing room. She was now dressed in a birthing gown. Lion-o kissed her face and held her hand. Kali told her things were running smoothly and the baby would be born soon.

About three hours later the contractions were closer together Kali took a look. "Everything is looking good you are at least 8 centimeters it will be soon, just let me know if you start feeling the urge to push." Kali said.

About an hour later Pumyra definitely was feeling the desire to push. Kali told her she was ready. Pumyra had been pushing for almost an hour. "You are doing good," Kali said.

"Lion-o I don't know if I can do this, please if I die," Pumyra said.

"Please don't talk like that everything is going fine," Lion-o said. "Besides I would I don't know what I would do without you, because I know the cub needs you just as much as I do," he said. "Now push my love I want to see our cub, and I know you will too," he said.

Pumyra gave one more big push and the cub was born kicking and screaming. "Well done Pumyra," Kali said.

Another healer cleaned up the cub. "You both have a beautiful little girl," Kali said.

Pumyra was handed her swaddled cub. She was so beautiful. Her hair was red like Lion-o's with some white streaks like her. "What should we name her?" Pumyra asked.

"How about Lyla?" Lion-o asked.

Pumyra smiled she really liked that name. "Yes, that is a perfect name," Pumyra said.

"Princess Lyla," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


End file.
